


Schoolyard Hero

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (I swear I know it should be spelled ‘allowed’ but kid!Jackson doesn’t), Features some kid!Sterek, He just lends himself so well to the role, I am once again making Jackson the school bully, M/M, One deliberately misspelled word, One instance of xenophobic bigotry, Protective Derek Hale, Sorry about that Jackson fans, Stiles recounts the tale of what first made him fall for Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When asked what first made him fall for Derek Stiles likes to simply smile and say it was all down to Jackson being a douchebag.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Kudos: 55
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Schoolyard Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had the idea for this a while ago, but it took me ages to actually write it because procrastination should be my middle name. In my head I was imagining Stiles and Jackson as younger than Derek but at the same school (like Stiles and Jackson in the early years of what would be called primary school here in the UK and Derek possibly in his last), but the American school system is structured differently so if it’s easier for you to imagine them as the same age, or thereabouts, just so they could attend the same school at the same time then have at it. Inspired by the prompt words _pole, jungle, warrant_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr.

If asked what Derek had done to warrant his love Stiles would smile and recount the tale of his heroic knight.

Returning to school after visiting Poland a young Stiles had been eager to chatter about his vacation. Almost as eager as he was to play on the new jungle gym Jackson’s family had donated to the school. However, at recess a sign that read _NO POLES ALOUD_ was tacked to said jungle gym, Jackson beneath it, ready to enforce it.

Until Derek ripped the sign down, scowl practically daring Jackson to do something about it. Stiles was instantly smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
